


New Baby Means Overprotective Loki

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: twiling-lady asked:Hi! I totally fell for your fics with Loki I was wondering (if you are not busy of course) if you could write something about loki x reader when they are both Avengers and they live in stark tower with their new born child and overprotective Loki is freaking out about his baby getting hurt and don't let others to take care of him/her  Send hugs





	New Baby Means Overprotective Loki

**Author's Note:**

> (y/c/n)= your child's name

You smile as the Avengers all surround you on the couch in awe at your baby. Loki is fuming next to you with a protective arm around your shoulders. “Dear, it’s okay.” You kiss his cheek. “They are fine.”  
“I don’t like them so close to (y/c/n).” Loki frowns. The others ignore him and coo at the little bundle in your arms. Your baby stares at all of your friends with big eyes before letting out a high-pitched giggle. You laugh and Loki has to tell himself not to smile.  
“Oh, stop being a grumpy butt.” You pat his thigh. “Sweetheart, your daddy is being a grump grump.” You smile at your baby. “Yeah, your daddy is a big old grumpy man.” (Y/c/n) laughs and you turn them to face Loki. “Loki how can you stay so irritated when our baby is so perfect?” You see him look down at them and they become quiet. “Smile, Loki. Show our baby you love them.”  
“No, I will when the others aren’t here.” You sigh and hear your child start to whine.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart.” You smile down at them and pat their butt. “Let’s get you on the ground to play.” You kneel and lay them down on a play mat with toys hanging above them. Immediately they try to move and stare up at the toys. The Avengers all circle around your baby, unable to look away.  
“You trust them to be hovering over our fragile baby?” Loki stares at you in disbelief.  
“Well, at least they don’t make them cry.” You sit in front of your baby and tickle them. “Yeah, your daddy is a meanie butt, isn’t he?” Suddenly they start crying and Loki immediately jumps up. The Avengers take some steps away from you and your baby, knowing Loki was ready to stab the one that made his child cry. “Oh, relax, Loki.” You chide him and lift your baby up. “Did someone make a poopy in their diaper?” You smell their butt. “Oh, you made a big stinky.” You stand and feel Loki following you as your baby continues to cry. “Oh, mommy is taking care of it.” You lay them on the changing table and strap them in. “Yeah, mommy is going to make this okay.” You grab a diaper, wipes, lotion and powder. “Yeah, you stinky butt.” You continue to coo at your child as Loki watches you in awe. “Next stinky diaper goes to daddy for being a grumpy butt. What do you think?” You throw the soiled diaper away and lift your baby up. “Does that feel better?” You smile before handing them to Loki. “Your turn to watch over them. I need a nap.”  
“But, (Y/n)!” You ignore him and continue to your room to sleep. “I’ve never been left alone with them…” Loki looks down at his child, feeling panicky. “Okay…just don’t cry while mommy sleeps and everything will be—” (Y/c/n) feels his panic and starts wailing. “Okay…” Loki presses them closer to his chest and starts trying to comfort them. “Come on, little one. Mommy needs rest and you know daddy doesn’t know what he’s doing.” He begs his child. Loki sits in the rocking chair and starts moving slowly. “Are you hungry? Are you bored? Scared?” He knows he won’t get a response, but he is desperate. Loki remembers that no matter what you smiled down at your child, even when they were crying. He tries to do that. “Hey, darling, look at daddy.” He coos down at them. “Daddy isn’t a grumpy butt anymore.” Loki tries to make his voice light and tries to mimic you. “See? He loves you.” Soon the baby stares up at him confused before smiling. Loki feels like he could die happy there. “Yeah, daddy loves you so much.” The baby talk is coming easier to him and the Avengers stand outside the nursery listening, Tony is even recording it. They never thought they would hear Loki talk like this. “And I will protect you from everything, including mommy’s friends.” He gets a giggle from that. “Oh, you like that?” Loki continues to coo and rock his child until they fall asleep. He didn’t know what to do after that, so he just continued rocking and looking at his child. “I swear to all the nine realms, I will be the best daddy you could ever have.” He whispers, finally comfortable with holding an infant in his arms.


End file.
